


Neural

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners After Dark [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Entrapta starts tinkering with Hordak's neural ports
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Lab Partners After Dark [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463296
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273





	Neural

It seemed very odd that something that would have been so disruptive just a few months ago was now not only normal, but comfortable to Hordak. Working in the sanctum without Entrapta there almost felt unnatural to him at this point. The silence cut only by his own relatively quiet work seemed overwhelming, and without her around him, he felt his attention wandering from his work.

It was so bad that even on the days when he’d wake hours before Entrapta, he’d lay in bed with her just waiting for her to start to stir. He felt his ears perking, his mood lifting when he saw her face after being away, or heard her voice break through the silence, or even a cacophony of other unimportant sounds.

Even her proximity didn’t bother him. No, that was putting it mildly. Her Proximity helped him. Even now, with him hunched over his workbench, tinkering with a piece of tech that they needed to stabilize the portal, panels on his back opened up while Entrapta poked around at the various implants and connections that synced up with his central nervous system, he felt himself more focused than he’d be normally. He was at ease, lighter, content. Happy.

There was something seriously wrong with him. Another part of his defect, he was sure-

But not an unpleasant one. And you know why that is. You know that you-

He pushed that thought away. He wouldn’t fight the idea anymore as that just led to a distracted spiral of arguing with himself, but at the very least he could ignore it. Besides, if this was the worst case scenario… well, Entrapta wasn’t going anywhere. She could if she wanted, but they worked so well together, their work progressed in leaps and bounds when they put their heads together….

And she really likes me.

“Oh, did I hit something?” Entrapta asked, hovering over him. As that thought entered his head, his ears had tilted and blushed. He wished he had better control over his ears. Most of the time it wasn’t important, but Entrapta had picked up on several of the more obvious signals his ears would display, and he had no doubt she’d pick up on more.

“Nothing that I know of.” He muttered, trying to focus back on his work. Entrapta gave a little hum, then when back to her tinkering as well.

She did like him though. He didn’t understand why, but she seemed to like every part of him. She liked his mind, his ideas and theories, and the things he could teach her. That didn’t surprise him in the least, even a defect like him would have a formidable mind on this little planet. But then, it was clear she liked being around him. She liked his company, and eventually, she made it -very- clear that she liked his body.

He didn’t even like his body! Well, maybe a little more so now, seeing how Entrapta got so much joy from it-

What was that?

He sat upright in his chair, his clawed fingers digging into the table slightly.

“What? What’s wrong?” Entrapta said, “I’m working kinda close to the brain stem here, so -”

“I am unsure.” Hordak admitted. “I am not in pain, and it was fleeting. Continue.” He eased himself back down, hunched over his work again. Entrapta leaned forward, wrapping a strand of hair over his shoulders as she pressed her lips against his cheek. He felt the flick and burn of his ears

He had gone decades without blushing. Now he was doing it so much around her, he was starting to like it because it meant that Entrapta was around. He hesitated for a moment, then turned his face, and quickly brushed his lips against hers before going back to his work, his ears bright blue. She let her hand linger on his shoulder for a moment before she went back to work.

Casual displays of affection. He was getting better at that, so long as he and Entrapta were alone. Such things in Prime’s Horde would have been seen as very… weird. Strange. Deviant even. An action of lesser races.

Here in the sanctum, it was fine. Here on Etheria it was fine. When the portal was done though, when his brother finally came to get him, to bring him back to the Horde and off this primitive planet, He’d have to tell Entrapta that on Prime’s ship, among his troops, she had to keep away from him.

He didn’t like that, but when she came with him, to see the real stars and the universe, he’d make sure that she was the happiest Etherian exploring eternity that ever-

Whatever Entrapta had been tinkering with ran through his spine again, a jolt of electricity and pleasure running through him, causing him to suddenly lurch forward, clutch the desk, and give a sudden, strangled moan, leaving silence in its wake.

He felt his ears pin down as he realized what had just happened. He didn’t know what exactly Entrapta had been working on- he of course couldn’t see- but whatever it was…

“Ohhh.” Entrapta said softly. She leaned in and stroked the edge of his blue, twitching ears. “You liked that one, did you?”

A curse passed his lips as he slowly rose himself upright once more. He realized that he was pressing his thighs together. He suppressed another moan as she let her hair twine around his legs as he took a deep breath to compost himself.

“You must have nicked something.” He snapped, but his voice shook just a little, and he lacked any real bite in his voice. “You should be more careful.”

“Well. If I nicked something, then you need to tell me what I nicked.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s important that I know what I’m playing with.

He frowned, and looked about the sanctum. He had locked the doors earlier, so nobody would be walking in on them. He supposed he could be honest.

“You know what you did.” He managed to mutter.

Entrapta’s hair tightened around his leg, and he heard her hum in deep thought. “Well.” She finally said, “Do you want me to do it again?”

His ears flicked down again and he felt the back of his neck prickle with heat and anticipation. Yes, he wanted her to do that again, in this moment more than anything else.

He remained silent.

“I mean.. If you -don’t- want me to.” She said as she ran her fingers up and down the edge of his ear, sending chills through his spine, “I’m sure I can manage to avoid the spot I was just working on. But if you do-” She suddenly perked up, her hair tightening around him as her eyes lit up with inspiration.

When he hair puffed up like that, when her eyes sparkled when she gave that happy, excited gasp, he couldn’t help but get excited with her, he couldn’t help feeling himself brighten up, and he couldn’t help but think about how much he loved her. No. Loved her passion. Loved her excitement!

“I just had an idea!” She said, turning him in his chair to face her, “You know how I’ve not had any luck perfecting that arousal gel?”

“I do.” He said stiffly as his ears continued to burn, and he squirmed in his seat from the memory of it. The one time in the throne room had been enough to make him want to die a hundred times over. Just thinking back and imagining himself like that had filled him with shame and - to his horror- longing.

The next two experiments hadn’t been as intense, whole days had been planned off for that, and the neutralizing gel liberally applied before they ended their experiments, but still…”

“Well, maybe I’ve been going about this all wrong!” She said, “I’ve been going at it like you’re just a different type of Etherian, working from the outside in. BUT, If I can hack your central nervous system, which -” She gave that blessed sound again, music to his ears - giggling, followed by a snort- “Let’s be honest, I already have, I can trigger the necessary sensation without use of gel.” she spun him around again, and looked at the opened ports on his back, “Though this panel will be hard to get to when we’re being intimate. Maybe a remote would be better… Oh! Yes! Then I could surprise you!”

A thrill of horror and excitement ran through him as he turned to look at her, his eyes wide and his ears parallel to the ground, ‘You’re proposing-” He hissed, “A.. A pleasure remote?”

“I think with an arousal dial, and an orgasm button. Yes.”

Hordak wanted that. It took every ounce of will not to demand that she make it right away. To his embarrassment, and to his shame, he wanted that. He managed to turn aside, and stare at his own project, unfocused, “If you wish.” He managed to squeak out.

Entrapta gave a little squeal of joy - He had just given her permission to start a new experiment that involved his integrated neural implants that worked with his armor, And making his writhe and moan and beg. Of course she was excited.

She went to work fast. A lot faster than she probably would have under normal circumstances, and he didn’t know if he should be offended or impressed that with the promise of scientific discovery and advancement she was going into this particular project with more excitement and less slow teasing than she probably normally would have.

Another jolt arched through his spine, causing him to sit up very straight in his chair, a soft yelp coming from his mouth. He hardly had time to be embarrassed at the high-pitched noise of surprise that he managed to squeak out before Entrapta pulled him back against the chair with her hair, holding his arms and legs down.

“You need to stay still.” She stated, focused on her work, “Or it’s harder for me to get this right. I think this is what I need to focus on…”

She tapped on something in his armor, or perhaps in his ports, three times rapidly. Each tap of her screwdriver on whatever it was in his spine sent jolts through his body, reverberating through him, causing him to whimper and yelp.

That at least got Entrapta’s attention. She looked at Hordak, and took in his flushed and tilted down ears, his eyes wide with surprise, and seemed to notice for the first time how she had him tied up - to the chair, hands down, legs spread.

“I mean… So long as you’re…. Ok with me doing this.” she said, Perhaps a little more breathy into his ears than she needed to be. The air on his ears sent a shiver through his spine. Entrapta leaned in, and gently nibbled on the edge of his ears, drawing pitched yelps and squeals from him.

“Oooh.. your ears are so cute.” she murmured as she nuzzled into the back of his ear. Another quick nibble, followed by her tongue tracing along where his ears connected to his head, “And so delicious. I could nibble on these ears all day.”

She continued kissing and nibbling and licking up the length of his ear, sucking on the edge nearly to the point of pain.

Between squealing and moaning, he idly wondered if she’d leave a mark. How visible would the mark be? Would it actually be a problem?

In his distraction, he didn’t notice Entrapta’s hair trail up his legs and over his hips, to his exposed sides where she started running her hair just above his hips. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to hold the laughter inside him, but he could only manage for a moment before he lost his control, and he dissolved into a mix of laughter and squeals from Entrapta’s bites. As soon as Entrapta seemed to remember that she had a project to work on, turning her screwdriver on something inside him, moans of pleasure were adding into that, punctuated with light gasps and yelps as several jolts went first quickly through him, then settled into a low, burning pleasure in his loins.

She moved down, kissing down his ear, to the crease between his ear and head, along his hairline and slowly down the back of his neck. Her tickling slowed and stopped, her hair settling to gently sway and stroke along his inner thighs as the pleasure slowly grew.

Embarrassing flashbacks ran through his head of being on his throne as his hips tensed, and started to slowly gyrate in his seat. He tried to press his thighs together, but of course Entrapta had his legs firmly bound against his chair. On instinct he writhed on his chair, and struggled against Entrapta’s hair, but of course found that he couldn’t move.

“Oooh, we’re getting squirmy.” Entrapta whispered into his neck. She took a deep breath and blew onto the back of his neck which was now damp from Entrapta’s kisses. Another shiver, another yelp followed by a low, guttural moan as he writhed. Using her hair, she moved aside the front of his skirt to expose his thankfully pink-free groin. She turned up the pressure on him, causing another gasp as his muscles tensed, and he felt his hips rotate as he shifted his weight.

To his surprise, Entrapta let his arms free. She held onto his chest tightly as she continued kissing the back of his neck. “If you want…” She said softly, “You can play with yourself again. Or try. I didn’t see much that first time, but..” She giggled, and reached up to nibble on his ear before returning to his neck. “I wouldn’t mind getting to see more.”

Hordak didn’t understand. He cringed to think how he must have looked the first time she saw that - desperate and whimpering, fumbling around to try to get some semblance of the pleasure that Entrapta could inflict on him. In his opinion, he had looked pathetic. Behind him, he could feel Entrapta’s legs against his back, shifting and moving as she rubbed her thighs together.

Somehow that memory was - as the colloquial said - turned on by this!

With slow, shaking arms, he lowered his hands to himself. A small part of him worried that maybe she’d find him strange, less because of what he was about to do and more because of his total lack of experience.

Last time was disastrous. He had been too sensitive for his hands.

“Aww.. are you getting a little- “ She licked on his ear “-shy?”

“N-no.” He managed to whimper.

“You look a little shy.” She whispered, “You’re hesitating-”

“I… don’t know what I’m doing.” he whispered.

There was a moment of silence behind him, then Entrapta’s hair on his wrists, “That’s fine.” She said slowly as she pulled his hands close to his opening, “You just stroke yourself. Not inside. Just outside, niiiiice and gentle.”

HE swallowed slowly, then followed her instructions, taking his fingers, and slowly and carefully and gently as possible stroked along either side. A deep flush, a hitched catch to his breathing and he felt himself relax. Through the writhing and whimpering, his now gentle and careful stroking relaxed him almost in the same way that Entrapta playing with his hair relaxed him. Almost.

Entrapta lifted herself from hind him, and positioned herself in front of him. She had managed to shimmy out of her hands, and hovered with her legs spread before his face before wrapping her legs around his head. She started to mutter a command, but it was needless. The moment she was in reach, he started gently nibbling on her wet lips, kissing at her thighs, breathing heavily into her as he whimpered and gasped. He felt his hips bucked slightly as a happy moan fell from Entrapta’s lips as she put her hands on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

“T-Thanks it.” She gasped. She reached down, and stroked his ears, “Ohh, you’re so good at this.” She moaned. “The best. The absolute best.”

A chill unrelated to the other pleasures that he was enjoying ran up his spine. Longing for more happy moans and little words of praise, her ran his tongue out from between his lips, plunging into her and starting to write out “Entrapta” over and over with the tip of his tongue as he kept stroking himself.

“Go deeper.” She muttered, “ I-Into yourself.” She squealed as he quickened the pace of his tongue for just a moment, feeling his still burning ears perk up. SHe took some deep breaths before she managed to squeak out, “Go slow. Go gentle.”

Hordak writhed beneath Entrapta as he obeyed, gently stoking himself once more before slipping his fingers into himself. He wasn’t entirely sure what he should do, so he gently worked circles in himself. He felt the tip of one of his fingers just trace on of the rings inside him, causing him to jolt and moan into Entrapta as he buried her head into her as he tried to muffle a sudden cry. Entrapta seemed to enjoy this, her thighs tightening around his head, her body tensing against him. He slowed his hands, shifted his head, and drew every constellation he could think of in the moment into her. His ears twitched, and his own administrations on himself grew slowly more intense as the exquisite and addictive noises she made played on his ears.

Her legs tightened, her back stiffened and arched as she gave the most wonderful, high-pitched cry of pleasure which echoed through his sanctum.

He wondered if his own cries sounded as good to her. He hoped so. The very idea that she might have half the joy from hearing him cry out like that was strange to him, but he loved it, and as she thrust her hip into his still working tongue, every pulse of her heart hot on him, He gave a low growl of want.

Then she turned something up in him. The heat increased, a pulse of pleasure ran through him as Entrapta, panting and breathless, pulled away and still without any pants on, sat cross legged on the table he had been working on, and pushed him away with her hair.

“W-w-what are you-”

“Oh.. Oh I need to rest.” Entrapta said breathlessly, “But please.. Go on. I want to watch you.”

“Watch?”

“Yes. I want to watch you.” She grinned, turned the pressure up a little bit on him, causing him suddenly jolt forward, whimpering, his fingers suddenly stilling inside him as he gasped for breath.

“Oh don’t stop now.”She said as she loosened her hair that held his limbs to the chair, “If you’re really good, and I think you’ve earned it, I’ll turn it all the way up.”

It did occur to him to him that he had a choice. He could just stop, free himself from the burning of his ears and the attentive gaze of Entrapta on his exposed lower body. BUt of course, he always had a choice. He could always stop whatever they were doing with two simple syllables, but he hardly ever did, not unless it was actually uncomfortable.

He had never stopped because he was embarrassed. A part of him felt that he should, but Entrapta’s eyes on him, her gaze on his thighs, his hands, his ears…

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slowly started moving his fingers again. That ridge, that first ridge inside him, gently stroking that didn’t make him spasm like pulling on it had the first time he tried, he so continued that, Feeling whatever pleasure that Entrapta had triggered in his nerves pulse through him with every beat of his heart, building as he gently stroked that ridge.

He quickly opened his eyes, and looked at Entrapta. She was still watching him, biting on her lower lip, waiting. He remembered how often she had said she liked seeing him squirm. He wasn’t sure if he could get himself to that point!

He could try though. Another breath. He pressed into himself, his voice catching as that sent a sudden jolt. He felt himself tense up, the muscles in his waist, around his fingers tensing. He pushed harder, whimpering softly, his knees pulling together, his thighs rubbing together and pressing against his hand, stilling is fingers momentarily. He forced his own legs apart, and wrapped his feet around the legs of the chair, keeping his thighs apart even as they strained to push together.

“Aww… you like having your legs kept apart?” She asked playfully, leaning in to watch, “You miss my hair around your legs?”

A whimper. Something about her tone, the purring cadance to it as she watched him made his body throb. He pressed harder, reaching further up into himself as he switched to pressing in.

Pressing in did it. He gave a strangled, high pitched mix between a yelp and an “ahh” as his hips bucked and his thighs strained.

He scarcely heard a giggle from Entrapta. “Well. I think I can hypothesize that you like being watched?”

He tried to say “Only by you.” The only thing that came out was a quick, pitched “Oooo.” as he shifted his weight through his hips. Biting down on his lower lip, he managed to nod.

Entrapta left the table, and sat on his lap, straddling his hips, putting her hands around his neck as she let his hair slowly trail over him.

“That’s good.. Because I like watching you.” She said, “I like seeing you all wriggly and making those cute little noises.”

How did it seem to feel so much better when she was saying stuff like that? IT was embarrassing.

He loved it.

“I love…” She paused for a moment as she squirmed under her, chills running through his body as her hair shifted over him. He managed to slightly open his eyes, and he watched her, his eyes squinted.

She didn’t finish her sentence. She leaned in, and kissed him deeply on the lips as her hair trailing to his back, the screwdriver turning in his port as he finally felt that release, the sudden intense rise of pressure because he felt the pleasure break through something in him, like a dam as he gasped, feeling the hum of his heart send pleasant vibrations through him. As the feeling slowly faded away, he relaxed into his hair, taking his feet from around the legs of his chair. Entrapta pushed his tunic back into place, quickly closed up the ports on his back, and curled up on his lap, leaning on his chest.

As his body stopped shaking, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her as her hair wrapped around him.

“You ok?” She asked. He nodded. “Your hears beating really fast.. It sound like-”

“Humming.” Hordak murmured, “my heart beats differently. It sounds more like a hum.”

She nodded as she listened. After a moment, she got up, and went behind him again to put her tool chest together. “We can finish the last of the tweaking later.” She said. “I think you’re a little tired?”

Hordak nodded as she pulled himself up to a proper sitting position. He stood up on his shaking legs. He honestly just wanted to sit there with Entrapta in his lap, but they had to check his armor after she tinkered with anything.

“I got enough into to make the remote I mentioned in the first minute.” She said with a smile. “And I think this should make the arms more responsive. Can you do a stress test for me?”

Hordak didn’t want to. He didn’t want to tinker with his armor. HE didn’t want to deal with wars, and the horde, and working on the portal. He didn’t want Prime to come. He wanted to just… exist. With Entrapta. He could run off and live on this damned mud ball if he was with her.

But she was right. They had to test the armor. He picked up the closest, heaviest thing that wasn’t bolted down, and carried it across the sanctum while Entrapta pulled her coveralls back on. She reached over to the sanctum controls once she was fully dressed and unlocked the doors. If the doors were locked too long, people started to talk.

Not that they didn’t already.

“This suit might be my best work yet!” She said as Hordak set the pillar down. He looked down at his hand, grinning. Her best work yet. And she used it on him. For him. She made her best thing for him, and not because he demanded it, just…. Because it made her happy to help him. That thought made it feel like his chest swell.

Suddenly, there was a jolt through him. He worried at first that maybe she hadn’t turned off whatever it was that she had been playing with, but as he saw the sparks, felt the pain rush through him, he realized this was different.

And dammit, it hurt! The pain drove away the last of the glorious euphoria of his time with Entrapta.

He felt Entrapta’s hair on his shoulder as she glided up to him. “No need to get into a tizzy.” She said. Hordak frowned as he glanced at her. With a slight huff, he held his arm out for her to look at, looking aside as she went over his forearm.

Tizzy? What was a tizzy? “I have never been in a tizzy.” He insisted.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED IN BRIGHT MOON AFTER DARK
> 
> Follow me to see when that updates.


End file.
